Haruhis cousin is Kaorus bow?
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: what happens when Haruhis famous cousin from England comes for a visit my fist story please read and review no flames please
1. The arrival

Karous' P.O.V

We were stood outside Haruhi's apartment. Hunny rang the bell. "Haru-chan come out a pla-ay" me, my elder twin Hikaru, Tamaki-san and Hunny chorused. As usual Mori and Kyoya looked bored as hell.

After about two minutes the door opened to show Haruhi standing there with an annoyed expression on her face. We ignored it as usual and walked in. bad idea.

"WHAT ARE YOU SIX DOING GET OUT YOU'LL RUIN MY FRESHLY MOPPED FLOOR GO NOW OUT!" Ranka Haruhi's dad said to us or yelled at us should I say.

"Dad you need to chill she's not meant to be here until for we have plenty of time to clean. Haruhi tried to calm her father but it was failing miserably.

"We can help to sir." Hunny chimed in. so we set down the cakes we brang and started to help clean. Me and Hikaru grabbed a mop and started to mop. Tamaki was vacuum the living room or Haruhi's dads room I wasn't too sure but I didn't say anything. Hunny was getting under all the furniture while Mori held a bag open for him to put rubbish in and Kyoya was doing well what he does best he was writing in his black book. God knows why.

Time skip

By the time we had finish it was 3:30 and Ranka was once again freaking out.

"What if she doesn't like the apartment? Or the furniture? Or where we put your mums picture Haruhi?" he began to question Haruhi was once again trying to calm him down. I guess over all the shouting I was the only one who heard the bell go so I got up and answered the door.

I opened the door and in front of me was a girl with gorgeous ocean eyes and hair to match. She has on a one shoulder top the came to her mid stomach it was red with a white strip from her left shoulder to the right bottom corner and in the middle it said 'star' in blue letters. She had on blue skinny jeans and white trainers. I noticed next to her was a suit case. This confused me. She was staring at me crap I think I was staring at her.

Skylas P.O.V

I rang the bell to my cousin Haruhi's apartment and to my surprise this lad with ginger hair answers and to make it worse he was staring. After about five minutes of this I had enough.

"Hey you gonna let me in n stop staring at me?" I asked.

He jolted from his thoughts "I-i-i- sorry he apologized and moved so I could come in.

I shrugged "s'ok." I walked in and there were like five other guys in the room this had me confused. I didn't take much to it though. "Hey uncle Ranka, Haruhi don't I get a hello. After all I did travel from England so I could spend time with my favourite uncle and cousin." I smiled at them but was immediately suffocated by Ranka who hugged me.

Haruhi began to panic and yell put her down dad you're suffocating her. All I could do was laugh. I hugged Haruhi it had been way to long since I saw them.

I sat down with everyone else Ranka had gone to work and told everyone to be nice. I didn't have a problem with them they were all nice. We began to talk and I found out they were the host club and the lad who was staring at me was Kaoru. Then a question that I didn't want to come up came up.

"Aren't you Skyla Koyomi?" Hunny asked me.

I frowned and so did Haruhi. I looked at him and said "yes I am but please do not bring it up I'm here as Haruhi's cousin not the famous singer."

"YOU'RE THE FAMOUS SINGER." I jumped out of my seat the twins had yelled it a glared at them.

"Yes I am not please stop talking about it." I replied.

I thought they would leave it but Haruhi brought it up again.

"When's your next concert anyway?" she asked me.

I smiled "tomorrow at four." I replied "that's cool" she said. I felt bad I had only just got here and we were already talking about the concert I really didn't want to so I asked her if she and her friends would like to come.

"sure." They said in union I was happy they were coming I could drag Haruhi on stage with me. We talked and laughed for hours it then turned around nine and I decided to hit the hay since I would have to practice all day tomorrow I bid every one good bye and gave them all a hug I even got one off of Mori and Kyoya and everyone's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape I laughed n headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	2. Concert, Haunted house and a kiss

Ok I'll be uploading my stories daily. Once I start one I will complete it I don't mind if I don't get any review read and review if you like. I do not own host club.

Skyla's P.O.V

I woke up quite early it was like 9 o'clock Haruhi was already up so I walked into the kitchen. It had been a while since I've been in Haruhi's house so I wasn't quiet used to it but oh well it was cute. I went into my bag and fished out a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle. I walked over to where Haruhi's picture of her mom was and my Auntie. I set the necklace down next to it. All the while they were watching me smiling. I smiled back and sat down for breakfast.

I got dressed after ready to head out for some shopping I had on an outfit similar to the one I had on yesterday. I had on a white take top with a pink vest underneath and a denim mini skirt with white sandals. Just as I got to the kitchen the bell rang so I answered it, oh joy it was Sir Stares a lot and his friends. The weird blonde who grows mushrooms. The blonde with his bunny. His devil of a twin and the two silent ones. I smiled.

"Hey" I said. "Come on in." they sat in the kitchen while Kaoru was staring at me again. I had to admit he was kinda cute but I would never tell anyone so i just smiled. "Haruhi you ready yet?" I asked/yelled.

"Just a sec." was her reply.

"You two going somewhere?" Hikaru asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "I have to practice for the concert and Haruhi's coming with and so are all of you."

"Why?" Kaoru asked. I decided to have a little fun with him. So I got all in his face just inches away from him nose.

"Because I said so." Was all I said. I pulled back and his face was as red as a strawberry possibly redder everyone started to laugh even more and Kyoya smiled. Just then Haruhi came out with a confused expression.

Time skip.

Kaorus P.O.V

We were at an old park that hadn't been used in a while. I don't know why. Either way Skyla had brought her portable stereo and she started to dance and sing Haruhi was just watching as were we. She was singing Jason Derulo Don't Wanna Go Home. She sung it and danced to it my mouth just hung open. I don't think Haruhi was happy about me drooling over her cousin, literally, cause I got a whack over the head a few times from her.

Time skip.

We had been here for about 3 hours and it was 2 o'clock. She finally decided to call it quits and we headed to her concert. We got in the limo they had sent and within an hour we were there. We had an hour to spare and I was bored out of my mind. Skyla had got Haruhi in a skirt and now my brother and Tamaki were drooling over her which resulted in a whack from the drummer. Courtesy of Skyla of course. I laughed every time they got hit. Skyla was in the dressing room getting changed. She came out about 5 minutes later and once again my mouth dropped in fact I think every ones did. She stood there in short short shorts that were a pale blue colour. Her top was one of them ones that only go over her breasts and that was the same colour. She had on pale blue leather boots and fishnet gloved that went up to her shoulders. She had on blue eye shadow, mascara and pale pink lipstick I could have died on the spot.

The crowd were cheering her name and so Haruhi and her cousin went out onto the stage and started performing.

After the concert Skylas P.O.V

We were all in a fancy ice-cream shop courtesy of the twins. It was really sweet of them to bring us here. Haruhi had long since changed into her normal clothes I couldn't help but laugh. I changed back into the clothes I had on before the show my skirt and top. I was sharing and ice-cream Sunday with Kaoru. I don't know how that happened I was tricked i tell ya TRICKED.

"So Sky-Chan where do you live?" Kaoru asked me.

'Aawww' I thought 'he's so cute when he doesn't know how to talk to me' I laughed. "I come from England but I've been here enough time to know full Japanese." I smiled and he blushed.

"I'm tiered." Hunny complained he didn't get his afternoon nap. Mori apologized for having to go and took Hunny home. It's so cute how those two are always together. Somehow Tamaki ended up dragging us to the amusement park and we ended up getting split up from them.

So now I was with Kaoru in an awkward silence I didn't know what to say and neither did he. He then grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Eh? Where are we going?" I asked. He smirked.

"Haunted house" was his only reply. I screamed.

"NO THOSE THINGS CREEP ME OUT I CAN TGO IN THERE!" I yelled. To late we were already in it. Monsters were jumping out at me left right and centre. I grabbed on to the closest thing to me which was Kaoru.

Kaorus P.O.V

We walked through the haunted house and every time something jumped out at us Skyla grabbed a hold of me I smiled I didn't mind she was cute when she's scared.

"Sky nothing in here is really going to hurt you it not real." I tried calming her down.

"I don't care." Was her reply. "I wanna get out of here Kaoru please can we go?" I was taken aback by her tone of voice it was that of a child who had lost their mother. Scared, worried, upset. I grabbed her lifted her bridal style she screamed but settled down once she realized it was me and buried her head in my chest.

We got out of the haunted house and the sun blinded me. I saw every one come running up to us Haruhi was mad as hell.

"KAORU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER IN THERE FOR?" she yelled at me. We flinched she had never used that tone with any of us before.

"i-I'm ok Haruhi-chan." This took me aback ever further. "Kaoru didn't do anything he helped me." She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Is that true?" Haruhi asked. I nodded. We walked over and sat down on a bench Skyla still holding on to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Haruhi sighed "the last time she went in a haunted house was over 9 years ago. She was 8. There was a boy who used to love scaring her so dressed up as something that would pop out. He popped out at her and grabbed her dragging her into part of the house that was off limits it took people over an hour to find her; once they had she was scared out of her mind. She's never gone in a haunted out since. She's too scared of them."

"Oh" I said "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok." Skyla said "I should have told you. Thank you for being there though." I smiled at her.

We had had enough after about 2 more hours so we went home we walked Skyla and Haruhi into their apartment. Before they left Skyla gave me a peck on the cheek and I smiled at her. We bid them good night and walked off. Hikaru wouldn't stop pestering me we got home and he was still singing that stupid sitting in a tree song. I left it and went to bed. Waiting for the next day to come.


	3. host club in action

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ok I regret saying I couldn't wait for today to come. Due to all the excitement with Haruhi's cousin I forgot we had school. I was currently sat in my chair next to Haruhi when she threw me a note.

'Don't intend on making Skyla fall for you if you have no intention of catching her' it said. I looked at her gone out. Her cousin was falling for me. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I mean she's famous and could have ANYONE she wanted but she was falling for me. I was confused.

Skyla's P.O.V

So I'm currently sat in the apartment with nothing to do. I mean I was on my own nothing planned for the day. Ranka was at work, while Haruhi was at school, so I was bored stifles.

I sighed. 'Might as well go out somewhere' I thought. So I pulled on some light blue jeans, a baggy white top and my shoes. I headed to the door. Grabbing my Adidas jacket along the way and headed out.

As I was walking I could see that people were staring at me. They were fans I had quite a few in Japan but since I always come here to see Haruhi I'm used to it. They don't jump on me or crowd me anymore. Well the little ones do but I'm not going to yell at them. It was actually quite cute.

I carried on walking until I came upon the Academy Haruhi goes to. What was it called now? Ouran high or something. I got bored so I decided to have a look around. They don't mind me here I've done a few songs in there assemblies before so they know me. I was on the top floor and I came across the abandoned music room I figured they were all in class since no one was around so I went in. boy was I wrong. I walked in and the first thing I heard was, you guessed it.

"Welcome to the host club" it chorused through the room. I looked at them all in tropical outfits. I tried to keep a straight face. No not gonna happen. I was on the floor laughing with tears rolling down my face.

"M-man H-Haruhi wasn't k-kindling when she s-said you l-liked to c-cosplay." I said in between laughs. I finally settled down and since there were no customers yet we all started to talk.

Kaoru's P.O.V

So Sky had just walked in and she gave ROTF a whole new meaning I mean when this girl laughs she really does well she loses it. We were currently sitting around the main table all talking. She kept looking at me with a frown was she upset that I'm not talking to her. Well you wouldn't exactly want to talk after you found out she was falling for you I don't want to say something wrong and hurt her.

"So Sky." I said she looked at me. "Why did you come here?" I asked. She gave me a blank expression but it turned into a warm smile. I felt my heart melt. I was falling for her to but I wouldn't admit it to anyone not ever Hikaru. Who at that point nudged me with a smirk. I blushed harder.

"Well I got bored at the apartment. Ya know since Haruhi's dads at work and she was here so I decided to take a walk, and found myself here." She replied. Either she ignored my blush or she was really oblivious towards it.

The door opened and we had our first customers. I decided to have a little fun today since Skyla was here and is it going to be fun. I devilish smirk came upon my face. Haruhi sweat dropped at this and glared after she realised I was looking at Skyla.

Skyla's P.O.V

So the host club were doing their thing entertaining guests and I was there just watching and making tea/coffee. I didn't mind I like helping these guys out its fun. Kaoru and Hikaru called me over to them. I walked over and they asked for me to make them some tea. So I walked back and made some and set it down in front of them. Just as I was about to walk off Hikaru appeared in front of me scaring the daylights out of me, while Kaoru pulled me back into his lap. I was sat there in Kaorus lap two girls across from me screaming things like.

"OOMG SO CUTE" and "WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME" but they didn't seem jealous. I asked Kaoru to let me go the only thing I got in return was a smirk. It made me gulp. He pulled my head up to meet his eyes. He began leaning closer and closer until…..

A/N ok I'm gonna leave it there for now I'm trying to decide on what should happen next. So read and review if you want the next chapter should be up soon. Oh and I don't own host club :)


	4. the water, the discussion, and the date

Skyla's P.O.V

I sat there on Kaorus lap covered in water. My cousin had poured cold water onto us. Kaoru pushed me off of his lap.

"What the hell was that for Haruhi?" he asked his voice full of rage.

"We need to talk." She said. "Now!" she led him away into the changing rooms to talk to him. Hikaru handed me a towel I thanked him.

"Haruhi is sure acting strange." I whispered.

"yeah." Hikaru said. "It probably has something to do with Kaoru falling for you. Haruhi thinks he has no intention of catching you." He simply told me.

"W-W-What? Kaoru's falling in love with me?" I asked shocked. Hikaru simply gave a nod in return.

Kaorus' P.O.V in the changing rooms

"What the hell did you do that for Haruhi?" I asked I was beyond mad. I liked Sky heck I probably love her, but with Haruhi doing all this it's hard for me to get close to her without being interrupted.

"I want you to stop messing with Skyla. She's had her heart broken enough times. She doesn't need it doing again. So leave her be unless you have-"

"I will catch her Haruhi. I like her and she likes me. Why can't you just be happy?" I cut her off.

"Because you mess with girls all the time. So why should my cousin be any different?" she answered me with a question of her own.

"Because I like her Haruhi if I do anything to hurt her. I promise."

"You better not. Now let's go." She said.

We walked out and the first thing I noticed was Skylas' face was bright red.

"You ok Sky?" I asked. I put my hand to her forehead. "Humph. You don't have a fever. Something wrong?"

"I kinda, sorta, accidentally told her you were falling for her" my twin Hikaru answered for her. Her face became even redder if possible. I also felt my face heat up.

"Oh" was all I said. I looked her dead in the eye and she looked back with a smile. Her face not as red anymore. "Well he's telling the truth. How about we go out sometime?" I asked her. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Ok" she answered.

"Great ill pick you up tomorrow at seven" I smiled at her.

"Ok" she replied. "I have to go back to the apartment now. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at her. "See ya at home Haruhi!" she called.

"Bye Skyla." She yelled back.

"Bye Skyla-Chan" yelled the rest of the host club.


	5. before the date and the discussion

Skyla's P.O.V

I had had a good night sleep last night. Thought it was quite hard thinking of the date I was going on with Kaoru. Luckily today was Saturday so no school for the host club or Haruhi. Who come to think of it looked quite ticked off after Kaoru asked me out. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find Haruhi making breakfast.

"Great" I yelled. "I'm starving. What ya cookin'?" I asked, curiosity had taken over. It smelt good, real good.

"Meh just the usual. And I made you what your mom said was your fave breaky." She replied. She sounded mad with me.

"Oh" I said. "Hey Haru-san? Have I done something wrong." I asked, concerned I had upset her in a way.

She froze. I only use Haru-san when I want her to be serious with me. "No. it's not you." She said.

"Then who?" I had to ask.

"Kaoru. He…. He's not going to catch you you're just going to be another toy to him. Then when he gets bored of you he'll throw you away. Literally." I smiled at her. It was true I had gone on a lot of dates and everyone well not everyone ended in almost heartbreak for me or the guy. I sighed.

"You worry too much Haru-san" I smiled at her.

"That's only because you've had your heart broken more times than I can count. And more then you can count" I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then we began to laugh. There was a ring at the door so I got up and answered it. Only to be met with.

"Haru-chan Skyla-Chan come out and play~" it was Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru who had sang it. Mori and Kyoya were just standing there.

"Hey guys that's getting a little old" I replied blankly. Kaoru smiled.

"Sorry sky-san we'll stop if you like" he said they all nodded. While Haruhi nodded pleadingly. I laughed. Kaoru sure was chipper today I figured it was 'cause of the date.

We walked back in and me and Haruhi began to dig into breaky.

"Mmmm Haruhi this is the best breakfast I've had since I came here" I smiled.

"Why's that cause I cooked it cause it reminds you of home?"

"Both" I exclaimed with a happy smile. "I miss home" I murmured to no one in particular. We sat there talking for god knows how long. By the time me and Haruhi got dressed it was five and Kaoru had left to get ready for the date while everyone else was smirking at me. I glared got up and went to get ready. I got in the bath and came out about an hour later in a pink tank top that goes over my right shoulder, I really like these tops. A shirt denim skirt that was an ocean blue. My white sandals and a white cardigan. There was a knock at the door. It was Kaoru I smiled and went to answer it. I smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I smiled back at him and walked out with him.

Hikarus' P.O.V

"Let's follow them" I said.

"What why?" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm in" said Haruhi. We all stared at her shocked. "I want to be able to protect my cousin, and honestly I don't trust you or your brother with her" she explained.

"HEY-"I started.

"Come on" Haruhi cut me off. And with that we were on our way to spy at my brother on his date.

Ok so I'll tell everything about the date in the next chappy. I just wanted to say to those who read this that I have 3 exams this month but I'm not one to slake off with this and lose interest. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you


	6. the date and the new concert

Kaorus' P.O.V

"So where are you taking me?" Sky asked my. I stared at her. Honestly I was going to take her to the movies. I smiled at her.

"The movies. There's this new horror film out that I wanna see. Haruhi told me you liked horror movies." She grinned widely up at me and clutched onto my arm. I smiled at her.

"You know were being followed right?" she asked me. I smirked.

"Yeah I know. The guys aren't really the ones to stalk" I replied to her with a laugh. She just looked ahead of me. "You ok?" I asked.

"Hu? Oh sorry. I guess I was just thinking about what Haruhi said to me this morning is all" she said. I frowned.

"What did she say?"

"Well she that you-"

"Weren't gonna catch you when you fall for me?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She's been warning me. Oh well come on let's get the tickets." I smiled at her. She smiled back. We walked off to get the tickets. We had an hour before the movie started so we went around shopping. I watched Skyla try on clothes. I don't know why people complain about this it wasn't half bad.

"The movie starts in five we should go." I said to her. She turned to me and nodded.

We went into the cinema we were sat at the second row to the back. Hikaru and everyone else sat behind us. I smirked and put my arm around Skyla, she put her head on my shoulder.

"They're behind us ya know." I said to her. She nodded at me. Screams were heard from throughout the cinema. Me and Sky just sat there. To be honest I was bored.

"I'm bored" she stated.

"Same. This movie isn't even scary." I puffed. I turned to her and kissed her. She was shocked at first but kissed back. I smiled into the kiss as did she. We pulled away for air after a while. I turned to see everyone gaping at us. I smirked. "Come on guys this movie isn't scary at all lets go." I said. We all stood up to leave.

"Haru-san. Why were you spying on us?" Skyla asked she was a little mad.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you." She replied to her. Skyla gave a soft smile, and hugged her. "I only wanted to be there for you, you are my favourite cousin after all." She added.

"No matter who I'm with Haruhi you will always be there for me. And I'll always be there for you." Skyla smiled at her and they hugged again.

"Hey lets go home." I said and we all nodded. We walked to Haruhi's apartment. "When's your next concert Sky?" I asked her.

"It's in Okinawa. I have to be there in about 3 days. Wanna come?" she asked us. We all nodded. "Great. We'll be staying at my place then."

"I thought you lived in England Skyla-Chan." Honey said.

"I do but I have homes all over the world. Whenever I get fed up of my parents I go to one." She explained to him. We started talking about what it would be like and all that lot. An hour went by and Skyla had fallen asleep on my lap. I smiled down at her and picked her up. I took her to her room and laid her in bed.

"Good night Sky" I said kissing her forehead.


	7. Okinawa, the beach and I love you

Hikarus' P.O.V

We were sat on the private jet to Skylas' house in Okinawa. I must admit the plane had everything, food, clothes, bed, hot tube and a TV. I smiled this was so much better than ours. It was all quiet Honey was sleeping, Mori was silent, Kyoya was writing in that book of his, Haruhi was next to me staring at the plane in awe, Tamaki was trying to get his 'daughter' into a maid outfit, Kaoru was board and Skyla she was. Wait were is Skyla?

"Ok thanks Sam you rock!" I heard a voice call. That's when the girl in blue stepped out. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She smiled a devilish smile, kinda like mine and Kaorus' but worse.

"You'll see when we get to the mansion" she smiled at me and sat next to Kaoru who had perked up now she was here. She giggled at his face while the rest of us made a gagging sound.

"How long?" Tamaki asked.

"Bout another hour and we should be there" Skyla smiled at him. "Haruhi is something wrong?" Skyla asked. Haruhi looked at her.

"Rich bastard" was all she said. Skyla laughed again. I looked out the window it really was pretty out there. I caught Haruhi sending Kaoru death glares.

'Why the hell would she be doing that? Does she still think he's not going to catch Skyla?' I asked myself but let it go.

An hour went by and we landed in Okinawa. I smiled it was good to feel the sun but now we had to spend an hour in the limo to get to her house. God if you're real please make this go fast.

The ride there was boring as hell no one did anything it was all silent. The only sound was Skyla practicing which you couldn't complain about she was fantastic. We got to Skylas' house/mansion and I jumped out of the car.

"Don't do that!" I heard Skyla warm before I fell flat on my face. She sighed. "I warned you."

Kaorus' P.O.V

I watched Hikaru pick himself off of the floor. Skyla was just staring blankly at him.

"The ground here is normally muddy" she explained, "so all of you watch where you step."

We all nodded at her and headed for the mansion. We opened the doors and were greeted by god knows how many maids.

"Welcome back Miss" they synchronised.

Skyla nodded to them.

"We will show you all to your rooms" they said and we took off.

"Miss this is your room as usual not a thing has been touched" she said to Sky. She nodded with a warm smile on her face. We walked to the next room.

"The twins will be positioned in this room. I hope that is ok" she said. We opened the door the room was huge.

We smiled at her. "Its great thanks" we said together. She smiled and nodded.

"Tamaki-san will sleep in this room next to the twins" she said he nodded.

"And if I hear any trouble from you three ill kick your asses. Got it?" Skyla asked. We all nodded and gulped.

"Kyoya-san will be sleeping in the room across from the twins, and Mori-san and Honey-san will be in the room across from Tamaki-san. Miss Haruhi you have your normal room" she explained. We all nodded.

"Great well how 'bout we all go to the beach" Tamaki asked.

"I like that idea" I said. Everyone else nodded and went to get their swim suits.

Right now we were playing volley ball. Me and Hikaru vs. Skyla and Haruhi. And guess what; yeah you guessed right, we got our asses whipped. I sat down on my towel watching Skyla with Honey in the water. I began to let my mind wander. I was snapped back to reality when Skyla dumped a tone of water on me. I looked up at her. She stood above me laughing.

"You think that funny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No… I think it's hilarious" she answered and began laughing again. I frowned but it was soon replaced by a devilish smirk. I grabbed her, lifted her up and carried her to the sea and threw her in. her scream could be heard throughout the beach but it was soon silenced when she hit the water. After a few second she came back up and dunked me under. We began to have a splashing war. Then a fighting war. Somehow we ended back up on the beach with me on top of her. I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back with thunderous emotion. I was on cloud nine until Tamaki cut in.

"Come on Haruhi wear it for daddy please?" he asked Haruhi.

"NO TAMAKI-SENPAI AND I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN NOW STOP ASKING!" she yelled at him. I looked down at Skyla, we got up. She dragged Haruhi away while I dragged Tamaki away.

After another three hours it was late everyone else had gone back to the house so it was just me and Skyla. We were sat watching the sun set. She had her head on my left shoulder while I had my left arm around her. I looked down at her and kissed her head. She smiled up at me and kissed me on the lips. I smiled but kissed back. I pulled away after a minute or so.

"I love you" I said to her. She blushed and smiled back at me.

"I love you too" she told me. After the sun had set we went back to the house hand in hand. Honestly could my life get any better?


	8. A skating trip and a perfect family

**Kaorus' P.O.V**

Skys' concert was yesterday and now we have nothing to do.

"Hey Kaoru?" Haruhi came in.

"Yes Haruhi?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about being such a bitch with you lately. I guess you are good for my cousin" she said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Haruhi. Hey what does Skyla like to do for fun?" I asked.

"She's a figure skater but she hasn't been in a while so why don't you take her?"

"Hey yeah we'll all go" I smiled and raced out the room with Haruhi trailing behind.

"We're going ice skating!" I exclaimed when I reached the room. Everyone looked up and Skyla looked happy about that.

"I'm in" she said.

"Sure why not?" Hikaru said.

"I'm coming to Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan, Skyla-Chan, Haru-chan!" Hunny almost yelled.

"I'll come" Tamaki said. Mori and Kyoya stood up and nodded.

"Let's go then" we said and walked to the limo.

We got to our moms ice skating ring and went to put our shoes on. It didn't take long for Skyla to do hers. I smiled at her.

"Hey Kaoru I thought you couldn't skate?" Hikaru asked me.

"I can't but there was nothing else to do" I admitted hanging my head.

"It's easy I'll teach you" sky smiled at me, I smiled back.

"You skate?" Hikaru asked.

"You'll see won't you?" Sky said and laughed. "Well I'm going on shout me when you need me to come and get you Kaoru!" she yelled. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't go on the ice yet" Haruhi said when she noticed us getting up. We stood next to her and watched Skyla do all the jumps and laugh while she did it. I stared astonished that she was that good, I let out a smile. She looked at us and skated over.

"You coming on or not?" she asked. We nodded and went on. Mori was helping Hunny skate. Tamaki and Hikaru were bugging Haruhi, and Kyoya was actually skating round slowly though. I stared in front of me to me met with blue eyes.

"You ok?" Skyla asked me.

"I'm fine Sky don't worry" I reassured.

"Take my hands" she ordered. I took her hands and she started skating backwards with me. I heard her laughing alone with the others. Her voice was music to me. I smiled to her. She let go of my hands and I moved my feet not noticing it.

"See? You can skate" she whispered to me. I looked to see her beside me and not at the side of me. I was skating by myself. After a few hours we went home and hit the hay.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later Skylas' P.O.V<strong>

A months passed since the ice skating and now I'm in Ouran high. My parents agreed to let me go here to be with my cousin and uncle along with my boyfriend Kaoru. I smiled things were going perfect. I had bought us a mansion. I Haruhi, Ranka and the host club moved out to live there so none of us would be lonely. I worked helping out the host club, taking time off school to do my concerts and see my mom and dad. Things were brilliant. I was stood in the rose garden I had planted.

"You ok babe?" I heard Kaoru.

"I'm fine" I said. He came up and put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood there watching the sunset. The fountain in the garden made a small rainbow which added more beauty to the scene.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

"Yes you are" Kaoru said.

"You're still cheesy you know?" I asked.

"I know but that's why you love me right?" he asked.

"No I love you because you can bring out the real me" I said planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"And here I thought you were dating me for my looks" he laughed I joined in with him.

"Come on we should go inside everyone's wondering where you are" Kaoru said.

"I don't want to go inside yet" I wined.

"Tuff now come on, or do I have to carry you?" he asked. I turned away from him. "Fine you leave me no choice." He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

"Hey Haruhi want to go out sometime?" we heard Hikaru ask. I saw Haruhi staring at him. Tamaki was sat with his girlfriend on the coach.

"Sure why not" she answered.

"AAAWWW" me and Kaoru said. They turned to look at us.

"How long have you two been there?" Hikaru asked.

"Long enough to see that" I said while Kaoru put me down. Everyone in the room laughed while Hikaru turned and planted a kiss on Haruhi's' lips. We all awed at them but they ignored us.

I saw Kaoru turn to me, I looked at him and kissed him.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too forever and always" he said. Right here and now everything seems perfect nothing can ruin this. My life is perfect. I pulled back from Kaoru tears running down my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because everything's perfect and I'm just so happy" I said. Everyone got up on that and came to give us all a hug. We are, were and always will be one happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's this story done I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>


End file.
